Chakotay's Desires
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: I was watching Persistence of Vision the other day and I realized that they showed everyone's hallucinations but Chakotay's. So here's my thoughts on what he was dreaming about.


**Setting: Right after "Persistence of Vision" (Season 2) **

**Disclaimer: If it was mine I wouldn't even need to write the word disclaimer. **

**A/N: This is my first Voyager fanfic so reviews are appreciated.**

"The doctor thinks it might be helpful for the crew to talk about what they experienced." She said sitting next to him.

"That might be a good idea. It was an emotional experience for all of us."

"It seemed as though the alien knew the person we loved most in the world, the one person we couldn't say no to." She sipped her coffee.

"I don't know about that. Didn't Tom Paris say he saw his dad?" Chakotay smiled.

She laughed and set her coffee on the table. "As much as he rebels against him, deep down Tom loves his dad." She smiled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but are you saying you didn't see someone you loved?"

He paused for a second and thought back to what he saw. When he woke from the trance he was in the turbolift, so that must have been where it started.

"Bridge." He said stepping into the turbolift. Before he reached the bridge the turbolift stopped to let someone on. "Captain." He said as she stepped on. "Bridge?"

"Bridge." She told the computer nodding at Chakotay. "Actually no." She said turning to face him. "Computer, stop."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"We need to talk."

"Now? We're kind of busy." He reminded her of the situation as if somehow she could have forgotten.

"It's important." She insisted.

"Alright."

"I want you." She said plain as day.

"What?" He said in complete shock.

"I want you-no, I _need_ you." She stepped closer to him.

"Captain you're not acting like yourself." He took a big step back.

"On the contrary, I'm very much myself." She explained. "up until now I've needed to be _the captain_ but now, now I can just be Kathryn."

"Now? We're in the middle of some sort of alien attack." He reminded her. "Half the ship is in a trance."

"The whole ship's in a trance." She said. "We're the only two left." She stepped closer. "It's only a matter of time." She looked up into his eyes and put her hand on his chest. "I've wanted you for quite some time now." she admitted. "And it's been a long time since I've known the loving of a man."

"Captain," He said taking her hand off his chest and holding it in his.

"Are you saying you don't want me too?" She asked pulling her hand away.

"No. I'm just saying I don't think this is the proper time to talk about this." He said calmly.

"And what would be a proper time?" She asked with her eyes full of tears. "It's never a proper time. That's the curse of the captain."

"Kathryn," He placed his hand on her cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the tear sliding down her cheek.

"I understand." She nodded and held her eyes shut for a couple seconds shoving down the tears.

Before she opened her eyes, Chakotay took the opportunity to do something he's wanted to do for a very long time. He took the hand on her cheek and moved it down under her chin then tilted her chin up as he slowly leaned in to meet her. He was surprised at how forceful she was. Before he knew it she had him up against the wall. He rolled them so he now had her pinned against the wall. She hoped up and he grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands up to her hair and pulled out the pin that was keeping it up tight in that bun. She laughed as she shook her head and let her hair fall free. "You look beautiful with your hair down." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and blushed. "You look even more beautiful when you're embarrassed."

She smiled even more. "You'd probably say I look beautiful when I cry." She joked.

"As a matter of fact," He said as she laughed. "You are always beautiful. And not just physically; You have the most beautiful personality and brains and you are so-"

"Chakotay," She said cutting him off. "Do you mind putting me down?" She asked. He laughed remembering that he was still holding her up and then he set her down. "Now then," She said standing on her own two feet, "Where were we?"

"I was just reminding you what an amazing woman you are and how unbelievably attractive I find you." He played with her hair a little more.

"Ah yes." She said with a smile. "Well if you think I'm attractive now," She paused and leaned in close to his ear then whispered, "Just wait till you see me naked." She pulled back and flashed him that mischievous smile she sometimes gets.

"I can't wait." He smiled back.

"Then why are we?" She asked as she put her hands on his chest and slowly started unzipping his jumpsuit.

"Chakotay?" She said snapping him back to the present time. She laughed at him as he returned to reality. "Whoever you saw must have been pretty special." She said. He looked at her confused so she explained. "You were smiling."

"Was I?"

She nodded and laughed a little. "So, did you see someone special?"

He looked down and nodded then looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, I did. I saw someone very special. And to answer your other question," He paused for a second. "no."

"What?"

"You asked if I was saying that I didn't see someone I loved. My answer is no."

"So you didn't not see someone you loved?" She said laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Correct. The woman I saw… I think I love her."


End file.
